


When in Rome

by waterofthemoon



Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ancient Rome, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Developing Relationship, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, One Shot, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, food as lube, mention of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: Crowley runs into Aziraphale at an orgy, but they only have eyes for each other.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805698
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #11 "Firsts", Top Crowley Library





	When in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Guess The Author round 11 in the Soft Omens Snuggle House Discord! The prompt was firsts! I did absolutely zero research for this, so please, no one @ me if this isn't how things worked in ancient Rome. ❤️

"First orgy, huh?"

Aziraphale jerks his gaze away from the crowd and focuses on him. "Crowley. Yes." He waves a hand over the scene. "They certainly are _enthusiastic_ , aren't they?"

Around them, the party is getting into full swing as Roman citizens come together in pairs and multiples, with significantly more nudity than there was an hour ago. Aziraphale doesn't look upset about it. In fact, he's pink-cheeked and shifting his weight on the low couch, and if Crowley's not mistaken, between Aziraphale's legs—

"Oh, you _like_ this," he purrs.

Aziraphale turns even more pink. "As if you don't. Situation like this, bound to score you some free points—"

"Nah, they don't care," Crowley says. "I'm off the clock right now, anyway."

That earns him a suspicious squint. Crowley sits down on Aziraphale's couch, recklessly close.

"Say, angel." He brushes Aziraphale's knee through his toga. "Are you up for a bit of fitting in? When in Rome, and all that."

Aziraphale nods, a bit too quickly. That's how they end up sprawled together and fumbling at each other, kissing and touching any skin they can reach.

When the clothes come off, Crowley draws an invisible curtain of privacy around them. No one here's fit to see Aziraphale in his full glory—naked, hard, and perfect—and honestly, he's not too keen on actually being witnessed in the act. He rests his hands on Aziraphale's hips, spanning his fingers over the girth. His skin is so soft, so warm and ripply under Crowley's touch, and he wants to feel every bit of it.

He's not sure where Aziraphale wants to go from here, but Aziraphale solves the problem for him by taking Crowley's cock in hand. Crowley groans and slams his eyes shut so he doesn't come right on the spot.

"Inside me, please." Aziraphale gives Crowley's cock a tug, then releases him. "I want to feel you."

Crowley summons a bottle of olive oil from somewhere and slicks his fingers, then slides them inside Aziraphale, who moans in concert with the sounds of sex around them. When Aziraphale's ready, he presses in with his cock and only trembles a little.

They fuck right there on that couch, in the middle of a room of humans doing the same thing. Crowley lets the sounds and smells drive his rhythm but doesn't look away from Aziraphale, _can't_ look away. Lucky him, Aziraphale's looking right back.

When they come, it's together, gasping into each other's mouths, Crowley spilling fast and messy into Aziraphale's hole. Aziraphale spurts into the space between them with a relieved groan.

It's only then that they look around. Half the people there have finished—Crowley would like to think they inspired it. He snaps them both clean and dressed and lifts the privacy shield. Aziraphale fusses with his brooch.

"So, first orgy?" Crowley asks. "Thoughts?"

"Very good. Outstanding." Aziraphale hesitates, then touches Crowley's hand. "Will I see you at the next one?"

Crowley squeezes Aziraphale's hand. "Wouldn't miss it."


End file.
